Got Newborns?
by Mia-Nyx-Shadow
Summary: What happends when Jasper saves Bree enstead of killing her and Alice was lieing the whole time and working for the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

PovB (Bree)

When you get asked what do you remember from the first year or so from your newborn vampire state I will tell you this.

I remember when I first saw them and I thought I was going to die because of Riley and Victoria, those two were fucking dumb to go against them. All Victoria wanted was revenge for her real mate this so called James and every one she created was nothing but fucking game pieces for her and she thought she could win but that's she and Riley died. They went to go get the girl with the great scent which I learned her name was Bella.

I was saved by a tall blonde man and a caramel hair woman. I guess they knew I was not going to attack because I surrendered to them so I thought I wasn't going to be killed.

"Carlisle we can't kill her she doesn't know any better." the caramel colored hair said.

"I know Esme but it's not up to us we can offer to take her into our home and raise her and teach her to become a vegetarian." the tall blonde told her so he must be the leader of this coven .

"What is your name sweetie?" The caramel hair asked.

"Bree Tanner." I said hopefully it sounded confident even though I wasn't.

"Well Bree I am Esme and this is my mate and husband Carlisle." She said with an arm extended so I could shake her hand.

"Bree I have a question for you how would you like to surrender to us and we will ask the Volturi to spare you and we will take you in." Carlisle Said.

"Are you sure you will take me in it seems you already have a full house with the people fighting against Victoria and Riley?" I question because I don't want to be there responsibility because I can't control myself because I wasn't taught right from wrong.

"Yes Bree we will take you in now stay there and be quite because we won't let you get killed." Esme said with a motherly affection towards me already.

So I hid in the tree because I thought I was going to safe there but then again I was wrong because one of the newborns I always stayed away from was listening to Carlisle and Esme. She was only fifteen like me and she thought it was cool to be a vampire. She threw me down and was about ready to rip my head off when another blonde and a dark hair guys was there ready to help me. So apparently every one heard my conversation with Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey little girl you ok?" the dark haired guy asked.

"Yes I am fine I am Bree by the way not little girl." I said to him a little pissed because I am not that little.

"Oh I'm sorry I am Emmett and this is Jasper." He motioned to the blonde on his right. Jasper was acting like I was going to attack them but after a minute he figured I wasn't going to act like my so called coven.

"Carlisle do we have to worry about this newborn will she attack or did she surrender to you and Esme?" He said like he was wondering if I was the danger here.

"Carlisle we have to find the other newborn and Victoria!" Emmett said I was going to ask the same question where Riley is. I don't really care I was hoping he was dead for fucking with this coven they seem really nice.

"Excuse me I think I can help with that I saw Riley and Victoria take off when she got a scent of something and took off with Riley. I think they went north."I came forth with that information; I knew that it would be helpful for finding the girl with the scent.

"Thank you Bree that is very helpful." The blonde girl said to me with an attitude.

"Someone has to stay with her we can't leave her here unprotected." Emmett stated with a brother like protection towards me. Now that is just weird.

"I will stay here with Bree guys you can go on and round the pieces of the other newborns and I will keep an eye on her."Jasper stated for the greater good of the group.

"Ok Jasper you're the major, you are too protective of others than yourself, smart ass, and plus we are already dead .Not much lost!"I said like I knew his life personally. I know a little bit of his background. Then four more kids came in after the others left. A bronze windswept hair, a pixie like girl, and the girl with the scent. The bronze hair guy was named Edward, and the pixie like one was Alice, the scent girl was Bella. The blonde girl was Rosalie.

"They are coming in ten minutes."Alice stated like she knew the future or something. I just had to ask "Who are coming?" "The Volturi you know they are like the kings of our world?""Ummm actually Riley didn't want us to know anything about our kind because he said our thoughts were dangerous to us. Just then Jasper stood next to me as if he was blocking me from the rest of the world and I will tell you I really like the thought of someone protecting me from the dangers of the rest of the vampire and human world.

Just then a small blonde girl and about three others came in to the clearing. "Looks like we missed an interesting fight" she stated. "If you were here half an hour ago you would have see it." Edward fired back to her. "Pity and it looks like you missed one." "No she surrender to us during the fight she had no idea what she was here for only what she was told because her maker and trainer thought it would be better to know nothing then know everything about us." Edward stated like he can read my mind. The next thing I know I am on the ground with an pain that is worse than the change. It feels like fire shooting in my veins, then I just stops and the world went to black for me and I couldn't hear anything and I thought I was dead


	2. Chapter 2

PovB (Bree)

"Jasper how do you stand the smell of a human, and why do I smell one now?" I asked. He replied "did you forget we don't have to breathe and you probably smell Bella because Edward hasn't changed her yet. " I wonder why he hasn't changed her I mean I would but that isn't important.

"Jasper I need to talk to you when you have a minute."Alice said "Ok I will be there Ali." He replied

When Japer and Alice were talking Emmett and Rosalie came in the room. Emmett being the prankster he is thought it funny to get the newborn startled and see if he can win in an arm wrestling with said newborn. That is my nickname that Emmett calls me and he also calls me Bree Bree likes the song Bree Bree by Brokencyde. Rosalie calls me Bree Marie because it rhymes. Carlisle calls me bray because it's so cute. Esme calls me baby because I was only fifteen when Riley changed me. Edward likes to call me ray ray because it's so bright and fucking boring. Alice says I am the new pixie in the house and she moved up to the fairy because pixies are smaller than fairies. Then Bella calls me BB because it's the same letter of her name. Jasper just likes calling me Bree because he says it's a beautiful name.

"Bree Bree come on we are going hunting so the girls can take you shopping later."Emmett said with a cute pout to his baby like face. "I don't want to go I have already gone five times just to keep my hunger in control around Bella."I wined. "She's got a point Em maybe she should let her shop online for a few more months until she doesn't slip."Rosalie said with no confidence in her voice at all I know her and Esme the best out of my new family. I still have to learn about Em and Edward but I really don't want to know Edwards back story because he is never home or he is never alone. I already know Carlisle and Jasper back story and Alice doesn't remember much of her story.

I watched as Jasper walk back in the living room in the Cullen house he look like he was about to kill someone without learning what they did. So I just had to ask because I think of him as a close friend and like a brother even though he is so fucking hot like sex on legs. "What's wrong Jasper?" he looked at me with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "Nothing lets go for a walk." He demanded. "What if I don't feel like it Jasper." His face fell for a second then "I was only kidding if you really want to I will go just because you are my favorite out of the guys. Just don't tell Emmett or Edward because then there will be hell to pay and I don't feel like paying anything." I said with a smile on my face. "Ok I won't tell anyone if you don't tell you're my favorite just don't tell Rose please." "But won't they are already know with our hearing as good as it is?" I questioned "Shit you are right fuck."

I was thinking it would be fun if I and Jasper found something that would be fun to do together. Alice came in with a sad smile on her face and I guess she had a vision of the future that made her sad but I would ask her later because right know I have a walk to go on with Jasper and I can't think about what Ali and Jasper talked about. Just focuses on the things ahead I use to say to my little sister Cady. I wish I could see her again. The rest of my family I had two wonderful parents and twin younger sisters. My parents' names were Stormy and Daniel Tanner and my sister's names Cady and Elizabeth Tanner.

"Bree earth to Bree." Jasper was shouting at me while we were walking out of the house. "Huh sorry Jasper I zoned out there for a few minutes."I looked at him and I did my best pout because he suddenly got a fucking bright ass smile on his face and I can say he is fucking hot as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

PovB (Bree)

When Jasper and I was walking toward the forest I thought he would explode because he was projecting with his gift. I was wondering if he was with happy because I was spending time with him or did Alice do something with him. So I was curious "Jasper are you this happy because you are with me or did Alice do something? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just being nosey." I am wishing he tells me. "I am happy because you are with me today or tonight." Jasper looks like he is going to bust. "You know you look like you're going to pop and don't look at me like that because I was only stating the truth." He looked so cute with a pout on his face and it made it so hard to kiss him.

"So Bree what do you think of the Cullen's?" Jazz said like he would change himself. "I don't know what to tell you Jazz you guys save me and I didn't know whether to trust you or run the fuck away. To be honest." I said half way joking. "That was your instincts telling you that you don't have to worry about that for much longer. But I have a question for you did you have a boyfriend when you were a human?" he looked serious. "Yes but he thought it was a funny to joke with the littlest girl in the school. Then he the next day broke up with me as if I was really going to go out with him." I said really wishing I had a better school years then I had.

When I looked around we were in a beautiful meadow that had roses, lilies, forget-me-nots and daisies. It looked like the I dreamed about when I was a human about my prince charming would come and save me and take me away from my fucked up life and take me back to his castle. Then the corny line "Then they lived happy every after." Would come to mind and we would ride off in the sunset on a horse. Just as I was thinking about the sunshine the sun decided to shine right over the meadow and it looked fairytale like with all the corny shit and fucked up endings we all know and love.

"Jasper you are acting weird." I said I was really freaked the fuck out by how he was looking at me like I was his or something. "Sorry I was thinking about something." He replied. "Ok so what were you thinking about ?" I questioned. "This girl who knows I exists but I can't do anything because of Alice." He stated "Ok who is She?" I was a little jealous because I like him. "Bree it's you." He let out a sigh like he was relieved to finally tell me.  
"Is that the reason I feel this pull in my chest when you aren't around me?" I said with self convenience. "You feel it to?" He questioned. "Yes is that the way we mate?" I questioned him. "Yes it is." He smiled and it looked good on him. "So you're my mate? But what about Alice?" I was really confused now. "She lied about our future together and I couldn't take it so we are getting a divorce. You are my mate, I hope you love me the way I love you. I'm sorry I sound really corny don't I." He replied said like he was scared but had a huge ass fucking smirk. "Yes you sound corny but I think I like you to sound that way. It's much better than the arrogant ass that once ruled the wars of the south but I still love all of you the same way not just one part of you." I exclaimed "Wow what about my scars?" He questioned he looked like a five old that just broke his mothers favor vase. " I think that makes you more special and I love them. I wouldn't change them for the world. They are so unique that I actually think scars are cool. The way anyone gets there scars is bad but they cool as hell. I am sorry you got them but I'm not disgraced by them. Were you not fucking listening to what I said not ten minutes before." I said all with compassion. "Well is there nothing I would not change for about you.?" He said with conviction. "Jasper there is something no one knows about me. I have a scar on my back from when my ex was trying to drive the car and we got in a fight and he lost control of the car and crashed into the fucking wall at ninety five miles an hour. I got cut on my back and the jackass got the life sentence because I died in the hospital." I was honestly scared now.

_A/n: Sorry people my school started and I have so much to get focused on and I'm not stopping I will write in school then come and type them when I get home. Thanks for reading. R&R plz_


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

We were on our way back from the walk. I heard this loud screech! I was wondering for a split second who in the hell, but I realized it was Alice. Oh shit was I in trouble for tearing the Cullen's apart. No I was not the reason Alice lied to Jasper or the rest of the Cullen's.

"Ok Jasper should I be scared or what because if I have to I will leave you and your families' life and you won't have to put up with me?" I asked really scared for my life.

"No darling you don't have to be scared because she is the one who lied to everyone about not knowing anything about her past and me being her mate." He said looking down at me.

"Ok but if I get my ass kicked it's because of you I swear I will never talk to you again and only go with Em and Rose to hunt." I said laughing I think he figured I was joking.

I saw this figure running toward me. I realized it was Rosalie coming to take me shopping probably. I really like going with Rose because she doesn't make me try on things that I don't like and she likes some of the things I wear like my skinny jeans with all different colors and my heals that I really love.

"Hey Rose what's going on?" I questioned I was really hoping she would say shopping.

"Oh I was wondering if you like to go to the mall with Emmett and me?" She said hopefully

"Well duh I would love to come. Jasper you coming?" I said with a pout on my face.

"Yes I am coming Bree. Like I would let you go with Emmett." He said laughing at me.

I thought it was funny so I laugh with everyone. Ok I was making a check list in my head of what I needed from the mall. I really don't want to go to the house right now.

"Hey Rose did you get to look in my closet before you came here?" I questioned hoped

"Yes I did and you need more pink, black, purple and blue in your jeans. You also need a new IPod and a cell phone." She stated like an after fact.

"Ok so when do we start." I asked very excided

"Come on then Emmett has the jeep in the clearing where we play baseball at." She chatted happily.

As we were running I was following Jasper because I didn't trust Emmett and I couldn't keep up with Rose so I just followed him. I thought it was weird that Emmett hasn't picked on me in a little awhile and he was always the one to crack jokes at you or even about you. I saw a jeep and instantly thought about Emmett driving this when he use to go to school. I laughed

"What is funny about my Jeep?" He asked.

"Nothing I was thinking about how funny it would be to see you driving it to school or riding on top of it." I said quickly

"Ok come on we have to get to the mall now in Seattle. It has the best hot topic around here." Rose said while moving toward the jeep.

"I'm so picking the music this time Emmett no it's my turn and you promised me I would get to listen to what I wanted in your jeep as long as I don't ask to drive. You can't pull the you don't remember shit because you are a fucking vampire and have this perfect recall so save it." I said because he did say I could.

"Fine what station do you want?" he said giving up.

"Kiss 107 and I love you brother bear."I said hoping to get back in a good mode.

"I love you to sis." He said happy

The song take it off by Kesha came on and I just had to sing along with it because it explains my whole life up until I was told I was going to fight the Cullen's. Then suddenly Emmett turned off the car at the best part the chorus.

"Hey what are you out of your fucking mind I really want to know why you just did that." I was beyond pissed.

"We are here and there is two hours left until the mall closes." He replied silently.

I just gave him a dirty look and then walked by him. We raced at human seep to the entrance of the mall and I won because I am the fucking best. I know they let me win because I am the smallest out of all us together. I just went straight to hot topic because I would be in there the least amount of time.

When we left hot topic I walked out with twenty nine pairs of skinny jeans and fifty pairs of shoes. With all sort colors from black to yellow. Now it was on to the apple store and then AT&T.

"So Bree what kind of IPOD do you want to get."Jasper asked me like he was going to buy it for me.

" I really want an IPOD touch but I don't think it would be go because of the poor circulation in my hands."I said quickly because there was a sale associate right in front of us.

"We would like an IPOD touch please." I said nicely.

So after that we finally got to AT&T and they were adding me onto Jasper family plan. I got the iphone because it looked cool from me and if I had to go to school then I would have to find away to distracted me from all of the students attending with me.

We went back to the jeep and Emmett decides to take us to the football game against the Spartans and some other team. I didn't want to go but me being the one that has to please everyone decided not to complain about it.

A/n; sorry i have been so busy with school that i but this on the back burner but here it is and just email if the wait is to long for you.  
thanks Mia-Nyx-Shadow


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I think that football is stupid but I love how Jasper and Emmett bet on every single game but hey it's a guy thing I have been told. Alice is sitting next to Edward and Bella. I think they have like a three thing going on between them but that is there business as long as I am not a part of it. Currently Rose and I are trying to figure out my Iphone I think is sweet. Rose is figured it out and she is showing me.

"Hey Rose we should go down to the field and act like we are interested in one of the football players." I said just because am bored

"Oh Hell yes lets go." She said

"I take Mike and you take Tyler." I said

"Yes oh look there they are." She said

"Hey Mike and Tyler I got a question what are you doing after the game because we can do something if you want to." I said really asking and sounding desperate.

"We aren't doing anything that sounds cool. What about 11 o'clock sound good." They said together.

So after the game we had to put up with Mike and Tyler which they aren't so bad but they were still smelt really good but I wasn't going to eat them.

"Sorry its curfew time for me maybe next time Mike." I said trying to sound sad but I wasn't.

"Ok maybe next week Bree." He asked hopeful

"yeah sure." I just wanted to go home and listen all of my music.

Rose and I was on our way home when suddenly there was a guy there and I told rose to move into the next lane. After that we made it swiftly home and I was trying to find Jasper but heard him and Alice yelling at each other. So I ran up when I heard my name.

"You don't really love Bree do you?"Alice had the nerve to ask him.

"Yes I do Alice and I didn't think you cared about me anymore." He screamed.

"Well I do and I don't care Aro and the rest of the Volturi can have her really don't care because there is nothing you can do to save her." Alice laughed.

What I am not going anywhere with them and I think that I will run away. I am trying to get out of the house and I will miss Jasper and the rest but I won't miss Alice at all. I suddenly remember I can't go anywhere but it was too late I didn't learn how to fight and there was a big black spot coming toward me fast. I just dropped I couldn't feel anything or do anything at that matter. The only thought was help me and get me the fuck back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV (Bree)

I woke up in an unfamiliar place and something with black on. The black spot removed the hood from their head. I think I remember them from when Riley and Victoria was trying to kill the Cullen's telling us that there is something bad going to happened if we don't get out of the battle and live, that was a bunch of bull.

There is a girl with blonde hair bossing the other three around. I remember them now I think they were called the Volturi, yes Carlisle and Esme fought to help me and stood up to them. I think the girls name was Jane. Oh crap she is looking at me like she wants to kill me.

"We have been told that you have exposed yourself to humans." She said in a bored tone.

"I have done no such thing and how would you have known if I had." I said very boldly. She just stared at me like and I felt is horrible burning pain. I fell to the floor in pain try not to hear me scream but I wasn't working. Then all the sudden it stopped.

"We have a source but apparently the source was wrong just remember that if you break one of the rules for the vampire world then we will be there to put an end to you and you coven." Jane said then she yelled to move out that she wanted to go home.

"Wait where am I at you took me away from my coven." I ask nervously

"You're in a cave about 20 miles south of your house. I would run home now and be a good little girl and tell no one you were contacted by us, or you will be killed." Jane said with a little smile.

I ran away as fast as I could and headed north so I could get home to the Cullens I think that I will only stay with rose and Emmett from now on. When I got back to the house it was about 9:30pm and I saw Bella's truck in the drive way so she must be over. I ran in the house and up to my room so I could shower so I could relax before I had to put up with telling them what happened and why I was gone for as long as I was.

I walked back down the stairs at a human pace because I was scared I was going to be kick out of the house and yelled at for leaving without telling anyone. I walked into the room and everyone looked happy to see me and that I was unharmed. I think something is going one because Alice stood up and left.

"Why are you all just looking at me like I am the only thing that matters?" I ask confused.

"We're just relived that you are okay and that you are not dead." Esme said as she pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked around to see if everyone was there but Jasper was not in the living room I saw something running out of the back door and decided to follow it out the back door and I was running until the person stopped and turned,

"Why?" Jasper asked in a heartbroken voice.

"Why did you runaway after the game?" He asked and demanded an answer.

"I was going to go hunting and I lost track of the time ok I'm sorry my phone is dead and I couldn't call you. I mess up this time because I tried to run back and I lost my way." I lied smoothly forgetting he is empathy.

I took off running towards the house again only to be stopped by Alice.

"Let's go for a run shall we." She asked nicely

"Sure. It will be fun."I said just to be a smart ass.

We took off running towards this little opening in the forest just to be just us girls. When she turned around…

_I am so sorry it took so long to update I just got busy with school and the holidays. Plz R&R _

_ Love ya all _


End file.
